


Aladdin's Lube

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Erections, Fan Art, Hannigram - Freeform, He grants sex wishes and does a swirly dance, Lube, M/M, Public Nudity, Rubbing, hannibal is a genie, justfuckmeup2, naked hannibal, slippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Slippy lube genie Hannibal makes your wish cum true.Maybe they spell it differently on the lamp for copyright purposes :?For #JustFuckMeUp2This postOn my tumblr





	Aladdin's Lube

 

[On my tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/161826356256/slippy-hannibal-makes-your-wish-cum-true-some)


End file.
